Beautiful
by D-Generation-V
Summary: Love was lost. She had it, and it was beautiful. But then she lost that. Someone helped her to see the beauty once more, and was even more beautiful. OC. Rated to be safe.
1. Accident

**Beautiful**

**SUMMARY: **Love was lost. She had it; it was beautiful. But then she lost that. Someone helped her to see the beauty once more, and was even more beautiful.

**A/Ns: **Hey! This is Unpredictable Mind, creating the fic requested by my sister author Eternal Blood Rose. This one's another romance fic about her and a special someone... you'll find the pairing later in the chapter.

Ate Melanie, here you go!

So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I liked doing it. Read and review!

* * *

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart._

The song's line played over and over again in her head. It hurt to know that another man had broken her heart.

She walked in the park, hoping to find some comfort in nature. Every fight she'd had, she'd spent it in a lovely, quiet corner that she had discovered, and kept to herself, ever since she was five. She saw the familiar path, and started taking slow, small steps down the path.

The concrete path, the one she'd walked on so many times. Dark, it was. But the pale moonlight glowed, allowing her to see it clearly.

She sat on the worn concrete bench, faded and scratched by the years and their elements. Oh, time, why must it pass so quickly?

"Why must it be like this?" she sobbed. "I know no reason why I am being punished. God, why? Have I not done enough good?" Pain was overflowing in her heart. She needed to talk to someone. She knew she had to let her heart out to someone. She could've talked to her best friend, but she was busy for her midterms, and she didn't want to disturb her.

She knew how a heartache felt. But each felt different, each felt worse. Each tore off a piece of her, bigger than before. Why was it that love could hurt? Love shouldn't hurt; instead, it should bring happiness and comfort.

Her hands were shaking. She stopped no tear from falling.

"Why did it have to be like this?" she asked herself.

"I want to shrivel up and die." she muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and bright daylight entered her eyes, making her cover them. 

"What's the matter, child? Had another problem?" asked a familiar voice.

She rubbed her eyes. It was just Old Jim, the gardener.

"Yessir." she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, not another man, is it?" he asked, his large eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid so." she replied, chuckling.

"Oh, dear." he said, sighing. "You've had a rough night. I think you need rest. So I advise you to go home and have a good meal and a lot of good rest. Perhaps that will help you."

"Thanks, Jim." she said, giving a small smile.

"You're welcome." he replied, as she walked away.

* * *

One thing Melanie hated about the city was that there were jerks while commuting. One moment, you'd be walking with some people, and when you get to your destination and check your cell phone, you discover that it's gone. Or, you could just get ambushed or forced to surrender your belongings. 

She exited the park, heading to the busy road leading to the building she stayed in. She was glad to be able to live close to the park, so it was just a five minute walk.

Seeing the green light for pedestrians, she started for the other side.

"Awfully busy today." she murmured, placing her foot on the pedestrian lane.

She took a few more steps, and then someone cried, "Look out!"

She turned to see where it was coming from, but then it was too late. Pain throbbed in her leg and pelvic areas. The world started disappearing, and she blacked out.

"Goodbye, world." she whispered.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. She frantically searched around for anyone she knew. But instead, she saw this stranger staring at her, looking strangely relieved. _Probably, he was relieved to see me alive_, she thought. 

"Who are you?" she asked, frowning. Who was he and why was he here? He did look strangely familiar, but she couldn't identify who he was.

"Miss, I'm John Layfield." he said, an embarrassed smile on his face. "I'm sorry about what happened to you... I released the brakes by accident while my foot was on the accelerator."

"What?" she exclaimed. She suddenly remembered. Yeah. She was walking home from the park, when a car crashed into her.

"Shh." he said soothingly. "I'm sorry. I really didn't intend that. I am paying for your medical fees, if that's any better."

"Oh." she said, dumbfounded. She really didn't know what else to say. "Thank you."

"Miss, I believe I should be thanking you." he said, scratching his head. "Most people would throw a fit after finding out that something like this had happened to him."

She gave a small smile. "Oh, but I'm not most people, sir."

"I bet you're not." he replied, smiling back. "Don't you have any relatives here?"

"My parents live in the Philippines. I have a few relatives here, but they're half the country away." she replied, chuckling. "But I do have some close friends here. A lot."

"All right. Can I call one of them?" he asked. "You know... so I can tell them you're safe and everything?"

"Okay." she replied, handing him her address book, which she kept in her bag, that was placed on the bedside table. "Call Catherine."

She wouldn't want to be disturbed, but surely she'd make time for an emergency, right?

* * *

"She was what?" cried Catherine, her face creased with worry.

"I hit her by accident, miss." the voice replied wearily.

"Oh my God." she muttered, tugging nervously on her hair. "But she's okay, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." he replied.

Catherine couldn't believe this. She was just in the middle of her studying when the phone rang. Then she hears the voice of one of her more disliked wrestlers, John Layfield, then she hears her best friend got hit by a car! How bad could it get? At least, she knew Anny was okay.

"All right. I'll drop by in a while." she said. "Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up. She called to her roommate, Hannah, "I'll be out for a while. Tell prof to reschedule my exams for tomorrow on another day if I'm not back by tonight." She grabbed her keys and put on sandals. then left the dormitory.

* * *

I think this will do for chapter one. Tell me what you thought. I value readers' thoughts very much.

If I get at least two reviews, I'll update A.S.A.P.


	2. Why Not?

**Beautiful**

**SUMMARY: **Love was lost. She had it; it was beautiful. But then she lost that. Someone helped her to see the beauty once more, and was even more beautiful.

A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Glad you liked it.

BTW, I forgot the disclaimer! Haha. It's a must in every story of mine, and I've made up another one.

**DISCLAIMER**: World Wrestling Entertainment and all aspects related to it are owned by the McMahon family. I disclaim to owning anything written here except for my original characters, the storyline, and any other fictional elements used to create this fiction. The author is not responsible for any underage users reading inappropriate content for their particular age, for the content in the piece of literature is clearly stated before the fiction itself.

* * *

Normally, she'd glare at any person that stared at her. She'd give them a warning look that she wasn't a hooker or just a girl. A fire lit her eyes that made him feel intimidated. 

An angel that was a soldier inside. She had long black hair that was slightly curly. She had well-defined dark eyes and had fair skin. She was often mistaken to be Amy Lee, dressed differently and hair styled differently. She also graduated as first honorable mention and salutatorian in elementary and high school, respectively. Melanie always asked her to memorize her favorite songs' lyrics, due to her friend's photographic memory. She was currently in her second year of college, and was taking up medicine.

As she walked down the street, she ignored all those who came in her path. She was dressed in a tube top and a denim skirt just above her knees.

"Taxi!" she called, at the same time, waving her hand urgently. He stopped, and opened the door.

"Where may I take you, miss?"

She said the location of the hospital. "Sir, it's an emergency. I need to see my friend there."

He hesitated. The hospital was out of his area! But since she looked true to her word, he obliged.

"All right. But it'll cost a little more than usual." She nodded.

She watched the city streets. She could only hope she got there quickly, before John could do her any harm.

Eventually, she fell asleep. She hadn't slept for over a day, so, she couldn't help it.

* * *

"Oh, dear, I wonder where Catherine is. Visiting hours are almost over." Melanie said nervously. She would constantly peer at the doorway to see if her friend would arrive. 

"Melanie, I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

* * *

"Miss? You're already here." said the driver, who gently shook her awake. Catherine reached for her purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. 

"Thank you. Keep the change." she said, stepping out.

The driver stared at the twenty-dollar bill in his hand, and smiled. This was more than double of what she needed to pay him. He could feed his family more food.

The tired man whispered, "May God bless your soul." Then he drove away.

* * *

Finally, after some few minutes, there was a knock on the door. The door swung open, and in entered the pale Catherine. 

"Melanie!" she exclaimed.

"Catherine!" gasped Melanie.

Catherine quickly made her way towards her friend.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, don't worry--"

"Don't worry, Melanie?" Catherine looked like she was going to faint. "Don't worry? How can I not worry when my best friend nearly gets run over?" She averted her eyes slightly towards John, with a warning glint in her eyes.

"Catherine..." Melanie sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she was the younger one. Catherine was very protective, and looked out for her a lot. She usually knew what was best. But Catherine was usually tough-minded and over-analytic. Those were her problems.

"Catherine," she repeated. "I only suffered some cuts, bruises, and scratches. Minor injuries. I can go home today."

"But who's going to take care of you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Catherine, it's okay. I'll be fine in a few days, all right?" she assured.

She groaned. "Oh, all right. I really need to go. My teacher can't reschedule my exams."

"Yes. Go. You need to finish those, because they're very important." she replied. "By the way, be careful on the way back."

"Of course I will. Take care." she said, hugging her friend.

After Catherine stepped outside the door, Melanie spoke.

"I'm sorry... she's still a bit of a child inside." she said, feeling embarrassed.

John smiled. "That's all right. I've dealt with worse people. She was polite enough, if you need to know."

"Oh, good then. I suppose she kept her composure." she replied, chuckling. "What's your job, John? I'm curious."

"I'm a WWE wrestler." he replied casually.

Melanie looked surprised. "You're JBL?"

"Yes. I take it you don't watch?"

"No, I don't." she replied. "I haven't really tried watching, but Catherine loves it."

"Oh, she does?" he wondered. "Hmm. Try it. I'm sure you'll like it... in fact, once you're all better, why don't you give me a call? Maybe we can go out to dinner or something."

Melanie smiled. A WWE Wrestler? Asking her out? Hmm. What's the harm? He seemed nice.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

How was it? Hope ya'll liked. 


	3. White Roses

**Beautiful**

**SUMMARY: **Love was lost. She had it; it was beautiful. But then she lost that. Someone helped her to see the beauty once more, and was even more beautiful.

A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Glad to see you're enjoying this.

**DISCLAIMER**: World Wrestling Entertainment and all aspects related to it are owned by the McMahon family. I disclaim to owning anything written here except for my original characters, the storyline, and any other fictional elements used to create this fiction. The author is not responsible for any underage users reading inappropriate content for their particular age, for the content in the piece of literature is clearly stated before the fiction itself.

* * *

"You _what_?" 

"He asked me out to dinner. What's the harm?"

Catherine groaned. Oh man. How would she counter that.

"_Ate_. You don't even know him all too well." she said, calmly.

"Cat, please don't continue this. Can you at least let me have dinner? And then I'll see what he's really like. Okay?"

"Ugh. Fine. But if he does something to harm you, don't say I didn't warn you." she replied, her voice dropping slightly. "Semestral break is after tomorrow's exams. So, I'll see you during lunch tomorrow? And make sure you tell me what happens."

"Of course I will. Bye, C. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye." she said, hanging up.

Melanie was glad to be released from the hospital. She only suffered some difficulty in walking, but that was about it. She had to be a bit gentler than usual.

She returned the phone to its' cradle and proceeded to her bathroom, where she decided to use the old _tabo_ method, in order to avoid the suddenness of water gushing down on her.

Her bathroom was well-lit, simply decorated, and spacious. She took the heater and boiled some water. The doctor had suggested a warm bath or shower, but he told her to be gentle.

While she waited for her water to boil, she decided to check her messenger, to see who was online, or to see who she could talk to, at least.

Once signing on, she saw that her younger sister, Camille, was online. Camille was a big fan of the WWE, but another JBL-hater, like Catherine.

She clicked on Camille's name.

Melanie: Hey Cam!  
Camille: Hey sis. How's it going? I heard from _Ate_ C. that you got hospitalized earlier.  
Melanie: Yeah, but I'm fine.  
Camille: Gladly, you are. Hm. Dad was really getting worried about you.  
Melanie: Tell them I'm okay. Just minor injuries... that's all I suffered, don't worry.  
Camille: Phew. Mom says to call her later or tomorrow.  
Melanie: Okay. I will. You know who crashed into me?  
Camille: No. You haven't said who yet.  
Melanie: It's JBL.  
Camille: **JBL**? **YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING**! HE CRASHED INTO YOU? DOESN'T HE HAVE A DRIVER???  
Melanie: It's okay, sis. He apologized, paid for my bills, and is taking me out to dinner tonight.  
Camille: OH MY GOD!!!  
Melanie: Haha.  
Camille: Hard to believe HE crashed into you. And you have free dinner with a WWE Superstar? How unfair is that?  
Melanie: Cam, you'll get your chance. One day. Hopefully.  
Camille: Haha. I hope so. Fill me in next time.  
Melanie: Sure.  
Camille: Oh, gotta go. I've got school tomorrow. Good night!  
Melanie: Good night, Cammie!

Camille signed out. Melanie smiled. Tonight was going to be unbelievable.

Melanie signed out as well. She checked on the water, and saw that it was already good enough. She poured some of the hot water into the bigger barrel and locked the door. She undressed and wet her hair using the _tabo_, then carefully pouring it over the injuries. She winced, but the pain wasn't too much, and proceeded with her slow bath.

She finished, and walked to her closet. She searched the wardrobe for anything nice she could wear. After some time, she found a pretty red silk dress that was up to her knees, and a pair of gold sandals that complemented the dress nicely. She decided she liked this, and would wear it that evening.

She started fixing her hair, and made sure that not a strand was out of its' place. She wanted to look neat.

After she had applied her makeup, the doorbell rang, and she grabbed her handbag. This was probably John.

She double-checked for her credit card, wallet, and keys. Those would be necessary.

After doing so, she took a last look at the mirror, and said to herself, "Good luck."

She opened the door, and there, John was standing. He was in a nice suit, and he held out some white roses.

Her face brightened as she took the flowers. "White roses!" she exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." he replied, grinning. "You look lovely tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He led her towards the limousine, and opened the door for her. She smiled at this gesture, and he entered after her, closing the door.

"You're pretty strong, Melanie. I wouldn't know why you were begging to be discharged from the hospital and that you went to dinner with the guy that hit you." he said. "Unique, you are."

She laughed. "Thanks, John. Well, you showed you're a real gentleman. It's something rare these days."

"I try my best." he replied, grinning. "So we'll be eating at the hotel tonight-- they've got great food. All right with you?"

"Of course."

"Remember, it's on me."

* * *

All right, that's it for chapter three. How was it?

Review please. Thanks in advance.


	4. My Heart's Ready, Right?

**Beautiful**

**SUMMARY: **Love was lost. She had it; it was beautiful. But then she lost that. Someone helped her to see the beauty once more, and was even more beautiful.

A/Ns: Hey, I'm back! Sem break has started, but I've got a lot of stuff to submit after. So, here's your update! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I really appreciate them.

**DISCLAIMER**: World Wrestling Entertainment and all aspects related to it are owned by the McMahon family. I disclaim to owning anything written here except for my original characters, the storyline, and any other fictional elements used to create this fiction. The author is not responsible for any underage users reading inappropriate content for their particular age, for the content in the piece of literature is clearly stated before the fiction itself. Melanie owns herself, I own myself.

* * *

"Christopher was a jerk. He had no right to upset you." 

"Oh well. He's my past. I'm going to forget him and pretend nothing happened. As if I don't know him." she replied.

John had asked her if it wouldn't be of harm to talk in the garden of the hotel. It was nighttime, and few people were there. John assumed that no one but he, Melanie, and hotel staff were there.

They were in a further part of the garden, with a lovely view of the ocean. The pale moonlight glowed with a gentle radiance, and the sky was a deep, deep blue, scattered with hundreds of shimmering stars on its' nighttime canvas, all producing a sense of inner warmth and relaxing peace.

The cold night air blew onto their faces, causing a shiver, and made them focus on each other. Their eyes met, and both smiled, and turned away.

Melanie was blushing. She really liked John. But she wondered if he felt the same way about her. She wondered, did he have a wife? Is he dating? Was he just being nice for this one night?

"Melanie. You seem troubled? Is there a problem?" he asked, his face starting to look concerned.

"No, John. Nothing's wrong. It's just those memories... and the pain from it. It still hurts."

"I'm sorry." he said, sincerely.

He barely knew Melanie for a week, and she had poured her heart out to him about her ex. He stared at the calm ocean, thinking back to what she had revealed.

_"John, I really want to thank you for tonight. It made me forget all about Christopher."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"He's my ex. He crushed me a day before you had hit me."_

_John paled. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. It's his fault. He and I were together for only six months. And I found out that he was cheating for several months with another girl. She was a hooker, I'm sure. She looked like a total slut when I saw her; she was dressed in clothing that barely covered her._

_I slapped both their faces, to show my displeasure. I yelled to him that he was an asshole. And I ran to the park, where, somehow, I had fallen asleep in. I woke up the next morning, and started walking back to my apartment. That was when I got hit."_

Returning to the present, Melanie stood up.

"John, I need to go now. I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you."

"All right, then." he said, standing up as well. "When can I see you again?"

"I hope soon." she replied. "Why don't we call each other? I'd love to talk to you some more."

"Good idea." he complimented, pulling out his cell phone. "Place your number in."

She took his phone, and handed him her own. "Same thing." she said.

After exchanging numbers, they both bid each other goodbye.

"Thanks for coming Melanie. I'm glad you had a good time." he said, as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Melanie smiled, and felt her cheeks burning. It was a good thing she was wearing blush-on.

"Bye, John."

* * *

"So. What happened?" was the first question that came out of Catherine's mouth, upon seeing her friend in the cafe they had agreed to meet in. 

"Well... long story? Or short?"

"Be as specific as you want, sister." replied Catherine, who called for a waiter.

"John was the most romantic man to ever enter my life!" she said, smiling. "He took me out to one of the best dinners ever. The food was so delicious, and everything was so meaningful..." she sighed, relishing the memory.

"Meaningful? How?" asked the eager-to-know Catherine.

"Oh, he and I went to this little garden on a cliff, by the sea. It was so beautiful. I was so glad to tell my story to him, and--"

"Story?" interjected Catherine, who raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

"The one about Chris."

"You told him already? Wow. You barely even know him." replied Catherine, who looked thoughtful.

"Hey. I told you first."

"All right, all right. Continue."

"Okay, then. He was so understanding, like you. And you know..." she paused. "I think I've fallen in love again."

Catherine bit her lip, and with a concerned look in her eyes, she asked, "Are you sure your heart's ready for love again? I mean, it hasn't even been a week after your breakup."

"Cat, I don't know. I'm just hoping he'll stay, and won't just be another to go."

* * *

Hmm.

What do you think? Please review, and point out any mistakes I have. That will really help.

I hope you enjoyed this. Till next chapter!


End file.
